I Love You, Mom
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline and her mother have a Mother's Day picnic in the woods.


**I Love You, Mom**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Hey, everyone! In honor of Mother's Day, I thought I'd do a ficlet starring Caroline and Liz. It's an AU, so Liz is still alive. The plot centers around Caroline having a Mother's Day picnic with her mother. Don't ask, just take it as written.**_

 _Woods Outside of Mystic Falls..._

 **C** aroline carried the basket in the crook of her arm as she walked toward the spot she had picked. Her mother, Liz, followed after her, not sure where exactly they were going, but because her daughter told her it was something special just for them, she decided to trust her judgment. The blonde vampire looked behind her to catch the older woman's gaze. She hated to be deceitful, but she couldn't risk her surprise being blown until they got to their destination.

"Just a little bit further and we'll be there."

"That's what you said five minutes ago," her mother replied. "Where are you taking us, Caroline?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not giving you any spoilers, Mom," said Caroline. "That's the beauty of surprises. I know that you don't like being lied to, but you'll like what I've got planned for us."

Liz raised a curious eyebrow, but refrained from saying anything further. Since she knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Caroline, she just had to bide her time until they reached their destination, wherever that was. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two Forbes women arrived at a clearing in the middle of the woods, where Caroline turned to face her mother.

"I know that you were expecting a fancy Mother's Day dinner, but I figured we'd have a picnic in the woods." She bit her lip. "Do you like it?"

"Caroline, it doesn't matter how we celebrate Mother's Day, as long as we're together," said Liz. "I know our relationship hasn't exactly been the greatest, both when you were human and when you became a vampire, but you're still my daughter and I should know better than to question you."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that, just nodded and headed to the spot, sitting down and placing the basket next to her. Liz followed half a beat later and Caroline took out some sandwiches, as well as some blood bags for herself.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the two women just basking in their celebration. Caroline then reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out something that she knew her mother would like, going over to her and handing it to her.

"Happy Mother's Day."

Liz looked at the present in her daughter's hand. "What is it?"

"It's something that I bought while I was out shopping the other day," said Caroline. "I know that we agreed on no presents, but I couldn't resist buying this." She placed the box in her hand. "Go ahead, open it."

Liz opened the box and gasped when she saw what it was: a pair of diamond earrings. "Caroline, they're beautiful. How did you manage to afford them?"

"Mom, it doesn't _matter_ how I was able to afford them," said Caroline. "What matters is that you like them. I wanted you to have something special for Mother's Day."

Liz hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." She pulled back and looked at the earrings. "Well, I don't know where I'll wear these to, since I don't go to many parties because of my super demanding schedule, but I'm sure _some_ occasion will come up."

Caroline smiled. "I'm glad you like them." She sighed and tore open a bag of B positive, drinking it. "The last time I gave you a Mother' Day gift was when I was five and I made you that heart out of elbow macaroni." She laughed slightly. "Oh God, I must've gotten glue all over everything besides the paper."

"But, you were proud of yourself for making it for me," said Liz. "And it's one of my prized possessions. Granted, I haven't looked at it for some time, but I still cherish it, just like I cherished everything _else_ you made for me when you were little."

Caroline felt tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to what her mother was saying and hugged her again. Liz returned her daughter's hug and ran her fingers through her hair, listening as she sobbed against her. When the blonde vampire calmed down, Liz pulled back and looked into her blue eyes, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, Mom."

Liz smiled. "I love you too, Caroline."

 **~ FIN**

 **Note: Yeah, I didn't know what else to put here, so I'll end the story here. Happy Mother's Day, everyone!**


End file.
